


For Bear Island

by clashofqueens



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASOS Spoilers, Gen, Mentions of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clashofqueens/pseuds/clashofqueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alysane Mormont learns of her sister's fate</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Bear Island

The raven comes on the last warm day of the autumn, and for Alysane Mormont, it seems to suck the heat from the sun itself.

Unsigned, it merely states that her sister, her Dacey was slain at the Red Wedding. Killed with their king, and without a Stark in Winterfell, the North felt lost.

There had been a Stark in Winterfell for millenia, without one, Alysane almost feels lost. Who do they follow now, what does she do now that Mother has disappeared into the Neck with Lyra and Jorelle and the death of their king.

Happy shouts ring discordantly through the air, and Aly looks out of the rookery window to see Lyanna and her Beth playing at swords. If she squints her eyes just right, Aly figures that it could almost be her and Dacey all those years ago sparring in the yard.

I'll carry on, Aly decides, for Dacey, for Mother, and for Bear Island. Later there will be time for tears, for mourning her dear sister, but for now Aly must protect this tiny island her sister loved so much.

Watching the next generation of Mormont women spar in the courtyard below, Aly feels a bit of hope rise up through the misery.


End file.
